Invisible Motive
by Kuroiza Reika
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya, seorang Inspektur baru, selalu menemukan keterkaitan antara kasus yang ditanganinya dengan seseorang bernama Akashi. Didorong oleh kaingintahuannya, akhirnya Kuroko mulai mengejar Akashi dan berakhir terjebak oleh hantu masa lalunya. Dapatkah ia membongkar identitas Akashi yang sebenarnya? Atau dirinyalah yang akan terjebak oleh masalalu? /futurefic/ Psycho-Pass !AU


Tap… tap… tap…

Terdengar suara langkah kaki dengan durasi cepat menggema di sebuah lorong dengan pencahayaan yang minim. Sekelebat bayangan terlihat ketika objek dari bayangan tersebut melewati lampu-lampu kuning yang tertempel rapih pada dinding lorong.

Hah… hah… hah…

Helaan nafas yang tak teratur terdengar memenuhi lorong yang sepi. Sebuah sosok berbalut pakaian hitam terlihat berlari –melintasi lorong gelap nan sunyi. Berlari tampa mempedulikan suara-suara yang berasal dari salah satu alat yang menempel pada telinganya.

"_Shepherd 2, kami tidak bisa melacak posisimu, laporkan situasi dan posisimu saat ini! Diulangi, laporkan situasi dan posisimu saat ini!_"

Jika dapat dilihat dengan jelas, sosok tersebut memiliki kulit putih yang hampir setara dengan pucat –sangat kontras dengan pakaian hitam formal yang dikenakannya. Surai _Baby Blue_ yang membingkai wajah hampir tanpa ekspresi itu bergerak-gerak bersamaan dengan setiap langkah yang diambilnya. Manik indah yang memiliki warna yang hampir serasi dengan surainya itu, tak henti-hentinya mengedarkan pandangan tajamnya keseluruh penjuru lorong –mencari suatu ancaman disekitarnya. Sebuah benda mirip dengan _handgun_ hanya saja berukuran lebih besar terlihat berada di genggaman tangan sebelah kanan yang ia arahkan ke arah bawah.

"_Oi! Apa yang coba kau lakukan, Shepherd 2?! Jawab…?! Aku tau kau dengar… Oi, Tetsu…?!_"

Setelah sekian detik berlalu, terlihat seberkas cahaya yang berasal dari ujung lorong. Dengan gerakan lari yang sedikit dipercerat, berlari menerjang cahaya di ujung lorong tersebut yang merupakan sebuah ruangan yang sangat luas, dihiasi dengan pilar-pilar besar yang menjulang tinggi dan dibingkai dengan kaca-kaca besar yang berperan sebagai dinding pemisah antara dunia luar dan ruangan tersebut. Dari kaca-kaca besar itu dapat terlihat dengan jelas langit malam tanpa bintang yang dapat menjelaskan bahwa ruangan tersebut berada jauh di atas ketinggian dan dilihat dari tidak adanya gedung lain yang menghalangi pemandangan, dapat dikatakan bahwa ruangan yang identik dengan nuansa besinya itu berada di salah satu gedung pencakar langit.

"_Shit…?! Cepat beritahu dimana posisimu saat ini! Ini adalah perintah langsung dari Kepala Unit 1!_"

Cahaya yang tadi terlihat dari dalam lorong, merupakan iluminasi-iluminasi cahaya dari bangunan-bangunan disekitar gedung yang melebur menjadi satu dan menerobos masuk melalui jendela kaca tersebut. Tepat di depan pintu lorong terlihat sosok yang tadi berlai menyusuri lorong yang ternyata merupakan seorang pemuda berperawakan sedang yang kini mulai berjalan perlahan dengan tingkat kewaspadaannya yang ditingkatkan, terlihat dari sorot matanya yang lebih tajam dan alat mirip _handgun_ yang sedari tadi digenggamnya kini mulai ia acungkan ke depan.

Helaan nafasnya yang masih tak beraturan memberikan efek kabut samar yang keluar dari mulutnya. Kedua kakinya ia hentikan ketika sampai tepat di tengah ruangan, tatapan tajamnya ia edarkan –meneliti setiap inchi ruangan besar itu.

"_Seriously, what the hell happened to you?!... Oi, jawab Kuroko?! Cih… sial!_"

Sampai pada suatu ketika tubuhnya berhenti bekerja –membeku- dan iris matanya meleber ketika ia merasakan hembusan hangat nafas seseorang menerpa leher bagian belakangnya. Sebelum sempat pemuda bersurai _Baby Blue_itu membalikan tubuhnya, sebuah tangan berbalut jas putih melingkar kuat di pinggangnya dan menahan tangan kanannya yang memegang senjata dengan cara menggenggam –dengan sangat kuat- pergelangan tangan sang pemuda berkulit pucat tersebut.

"Kau tau? Dapat bertemu lagi denganmu secara langsung seperti ini, membuatku sangat senang, Kuroko Tetsuya-_kanshikan_." Ucap sosok misterius yang kini tengah mengekang tubuh sang pemuda bersurai _Baby Blue_ tepat didepan telinganya. Nada berintone yang digunakan sosok misterius itu menandakan bahwa sosok itu merupakan seorang pria.

"Saya merasa terhormat dapat membuat seorang terpandang seperti anda merasa terhibur, Akashi Seijuurou-_sama_." Balas sang pemuda _Baby Blue_ dengan nada yang tak kalah datar dengan ekspresinya.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**puja911 **and **Kuroiza Reika**

proudly present:

**Invisible Motive**

in

**Kuroko no Basuke FanFiction**

**Disclaimer:** **Kuroko no Basuke **belong to **Tadatoshi Fujimaki**. And we do not own **Psycho Pass**

**Warning: **Typo(s), weird, OOC, BL (Boys Love), Shounen Ai, and many more

**Psycho-Pass **!AU

**Rated: T **– **M**

**Genre : **Drama, Romance, slight Crime, a lot of Mystery

**Pairing: **AkaKuro

.

.

* * *

><p>BRAK…<p>

Sebuah gebrakan pada meja _prortable_ yang cukup keras berhasil mengagetkan sebagian orang yang berlau-lalang, tapi tak cukup kuat untuk mengalihkan perhatian orang-orang tersebut dari apa yang sedang mereka kerjakan –atau dapat dikatakan bahwa mereka telah terbiasa atau bahkan kebal dengan hal-hal semacam itu.

"Dimana anak baru itu?! Harusnya dia sudah sampai satu jam yang lalu!" Teriak –rengekan- sang pelaku penggebrakan meja barusan yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah sang kepala Unit dari sebuah Departemen Infestigasi Kejahatan lengkap dengan pakaian hitam formal dan sebuah jaket biru tua dengan tulisan 'Ministry of Welfare Public Safety Bureau Criminal Investigation Department' tercetak melingkar dibagian dada sebelah kanannya.

Memulai hari dengan serangkaian kasus criminal memang bukan lah pertanda baik. Sang kepala Unit dengan ciri surai hitam pendek dan manik keabuannya yang dibingkai dengan kacamata ber-_frame_ tipis itu sedang menangani sebuah kasus perampokan sebuah bank, dan berterimakasih lah kepada petugas Inspektur baru yang terlambat hampir satu jam, menyebabkan semua rencana penangkapan menjadi ikut terlambat.

"Ahaha, santai lah sedikit Hyuga, mungkin anak itu tersesat di jalan saat menuju kemari." Ucap santai seorang pria bersuari cokelat dengan wajah rupawan yang selalu tersenyum sambil maminum kopi paginya.

"Hah?! Hidupmu itu yang terlalu santai, Kyoshi!" Sahut sang kepala Unit. "Tapi, jika ini terlalu lama dibiarkan, akan jadi masalah yang lebih merepotkan." Tambahnya, kali ini keseriusan tergambar jelas pada setiap kalimat yang keluar dari mulitnya tadi.

"_Psycho-hazard_, kah?" Tanya seorang pria bersurai hitam belah tengah dengan ciri pandangan matanya yang tajam, Takao Kazunari, bersandar pada pinggiran meja sambil memainkan ponsel pintarnya.

"Ya, karena selain merampok, mereka juga manyandra sebagian pegawai dan pengunjung sebagai jaminan. Ciri khas para perampok bank." Himuro Tatsuya, seorang pemuda raven dengan karismanya yang selalu dikagumi oleh kaum hawa itu menjawab sambil memainkan rambut depannya yang menutupi salah satu manik kalamnya.

"Tapi yang jadi masalah bukan hanya itu, koefisien kriminal para perampok yang memang sudah tinggi dapat 'menular' kepada para korban penyandraan yang harus dihadapkan dalam situasi dengan tingkat tekanan stress tinggi yang akhirnya akan berdampak pada koefisien kriminal para sandera juga akan ikut meningkat. Atau biasa disebut _Psycho-hazard_." Penjelasan panjang lebar dari Kyoshi yang disetujui oleh rekan-rekannya yang lain dengan anggukan.

"Hah~, biar lah, kalo bener _Psy_-apa lah itu kejadian, bukannya kasus ini malah tambah menarik?" Ucap seorang pria bersurai _Navy_ dan berkulit gelap dengan nada malas.

"Apanya yang menarik?" Tanya Takao sedikit tak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran pemuda jangkung bersurai _Navy_ didepannya.

"Semakin banyak orang dengan koefisien kriminal tinggi, semakin banyak juga kriminal laten, dan itu artinya semakin banyak target tembakan kan?" Jawabnya dengan santai sambil menaikan kedua bahunya –pertanda acuh-tak acuh.

"Hah?! Dasar bodoh!" Tanggap Hyuga, sang kepala Unit.

"Ano, apa kah anda yang bernama Hyuuga Junpei-san?" Suara seseorang yang tiba-tiba terdengar yang berasal dari belakang tubuh sang kepala Unit, mengagetkan kelima orang yang –tadinya- sedang berbincang, mengakibatkan kelimanya berteriak "HUWAA…." dengan tidak elitnya.

"Sejak kapan kau ada di belakangku, bocah?!" Ucap Hyuga masih dengan ekspresi kagetnya.

Ketika kelimanya melihat pada asal sumber suara tersebut, yang mereka temukan adalah seorang pemuda, remaja kemungkinan jika dilihat dari perawakan sedangnya, memiliki surai yang sedikit mencolok berwarna _Baby Blue _yang sangat serasi dengan kulit putih pucatnya, manik bulat besar dengan warna yang dapat mewakili warna langit siang cerah itu menatap Hyuga dengan ekspresi datarnya. Pakaian hitam formalnya— tunggu dulu, pakaian formal? Dan kenapa juga seorang remaja sepertinya bisa berada didalam garis polisi? Kecuali—

"Ah, maaf, tapi saya bukan bocah. Perkenalkan, nama saya Kuroko Tetsuya, Inspektur baru yang ditugaskan di Unit 1 mulai hari ini, mohon kerjasamanya." Sahut sang pelaku insiden keterkejutan masal tadi memperkenalkan dirinya secara formal sambil membungkuk hormat.

"A—ah… Ekhem, saya Hyuga Junpei, Kepala Unit. Dan sebaiknya kau punya alasan yang bagus sampai harus terlambat satu jam di hari pertamamu, Kuroko-_kanshikan_!" Ucapnya dengan nada yang –dibuat- tegas. "Yah, tapi hal itu bisa menyusul, sekarang perampokan itu menjadi prioritas utama kita." Lanjutnya sambil mengetikan sesuatu pada sebuah papan _keyword_ dan munculah sebuah layar _projector _diatasnya yang menampilkan ID para pelaku perampokan mulai dari nama sampai _recording_ grafik koefisien kriminalnya.

"Hoi, hoi, apa kau tidak melupakan sesuatu, _taicho_?" Ucap Takao tiba-tiba yang langsung mendapat perhatian dari orang yang ditanya.

"Hm? Oh, perkenalkan mereka berempat adalah para _Enforcer_ atau Penegak yang bekerja di Unit 1 ini. Yang pertama ada Kyoshi Teppei, Takao Kazunari, Himuro Tatsuya, dan Aomine Daiki. Untuk kalian berempat, seperti yang tadi kalian dengar mulai saat ini dia, Kuroko Tetsuya-_kanshikan_ akan menjadi pemilik kalian yang baru." Sahut sang ketua memperkenalkan anggotanya yang lain satu persatu.

"Pemilik?" Ucap sang Inspektur baru lirih –berbisik hanya untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Yosh! Semuanya, ayo kita tangkap para pembuat keributan itu!" Sahut Hyuuga memulai operasi penangkapan. "Aomine dan Himuro ikut denganku melalui pintu utama. Untuk Kyoshi, Takao dan Kuroko-_kanshikan_, kalian amankan parameter sekitar. Agar menghindari stress, usahakan pengeksekusian tidak dilakukan didepan para sandera. Mengerti?!" Perintah tegas sang kepala Unit kepada pera anggotanya.

"Dimengerti!" Jawab kelima anggotanya yang lain secara bersamaan.

.

~.~.~.~.~

[Psycho-Pass's Terminology]

_Koefisien Kriminal (Crime Coefficient/ Hanzai Keisu): Sebuah indeks pengukuran 'kesehatan' psikologis (personality dan pikiran) suatu individu yang dikonfersikan kedalam satu satuan angka._

~.~.~.~.~

.

Sedangkan didalam bangunan bank itu sendiri keadaan telah dikendalikan sepenuhnya oleh para perampok bertopeng rubah yang terlihat berjaga disetiap pintu, sedangkan para sandra sendiri dikumpulkan ditengah ruang lobi dengan tangan terikat kebelakang.

Diantara para sandera terlihat dua orang pemuda yang terlihat sedikit lebih mencolok, bukan hanya karena warna rambut mereka saja yang terlihat berbeda dibanding dengan para sandera yang lain, tetapi juga ekspresi tenang mereka yang bisa dibilang tidak wajar ditengah rasa panik, takut, dan gelisah yang tergambar jelas pada setiap korban yang menjadi sandera —entah mereka terlalu kaget hingga sulit berkespresi atau mereka sudah terlalu terbiasa berada dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Tujuh orang." Bisik salah seorang sandera bersurai pirag keemasan kepada orang disebelahnya, manik sewarna madu tajamnya terlihat menyisir keseluruh ruangan. "Dua menjaga pintu depan, dua berkeliling mengawasi sandera, satu menjaga pintu belakang, dua di meja resepsionis. Semuanya memiliki persenjalaan lengkap, mulai dari pistol laras panjang sampai pisau." Lanjutnya memberikan info tentang keberadaan perampok yang telah menahan mereka.

"Aku juga sudah tau itu, Ryouta. Lalu?" Sahut pemuda yang tadi diajak bicara.

"Kalau hanya ini, aku sendiri saja cukup untuk membereskannya, bos." Jawab sang pemuda bersurai pirang keemasan itu masih dengan suara berbisik. Karena posisi mereka berdua yang berada tepat ditangah para sandera, meski mereka saling berbicara satu sama lain, tidak akan ada yang mendengar atau pun melihat pergerakan mereka.

"Tidak perlu, polisi saja seharusnya bisa menangani yang satu ini." Ujar pemuda yang tadi dipanggil bos oleh pemuda di sampingnya. Tidak ada satu pun hal dalam ruangan itu yang terlewat dari fokus tajam manik dikromatik_ Deep Red_ dan _Gold_ yang dimilikinya.

"Tapi—." Sebuah tatapan tajam dari sang bos langsung membungkam mulut pemuda bernama lengkap Kise Ryouta itu.

"Apa kau mempertanyakan keputusanku, Ryouta?" Dikatakan dengan nada kalem dan biasa, tetapi entah kenapa terdengar sangat mengerikan ditelinga si _blonde_. "Selain itu, sudah lebih dari satu jam setengah mereka tidak berbuat apa-apa." Lanjut pemuda bersurai _crimson _itu, pandangannya terus ia arahkan pada kedua perampok yang berada di belakang meja resepsionis. Ada yang tidak beres, dirinya bisa merasakan itu, para perampok bank biasanya akan terus bernegosiasi dengan para polisi dan memberikan ancaman akan membunuh satu sandera setiap sekian menit waktu yang berlalu, tetapi tidak dengan perampok yang satu ini, mereka hanya sekali bernegosiasi dengan para polisi dan itu pun tanpa ancama apa pun. Selain itu, dilihat dari koordinasi dan persenjataan yang mereka gunakan, Akashi yakin bahwa mereka bukanlah tipe perampok kelas rendahan, setidaknya mereka tidak akan merampok bank kecil seperti ini. "Sepertinya akan ada hal menarik yang terjadi setelah ini." Ucapnya pelan sambil menyeringai misterius.

BRAK…

Suara pintu depan yang dibuka paksa menarik perhatian Akashi, tapi sebelum ia bisa melihat siapa pelaku pendobrakan itu, asap tebal yang mulai memenuhi ruang lobi yang mereka tempati menghalangi pandangannya. Tapi pendengarannya yang tajam dapat mendengar suara langkah kaki beberapa orang dibarengi dengan suara sesuatu yang jatuh membentur lantai.

Setelah asap dalam ruangan itu mulai menghilang, manik dikromatiknya dapat melihat dengan jelas seorang inspektur –jika dilihat dari jaket yang dikenakannya- berkacamata berdiri sambil mengacungkan senjata mirip _handgun_ yang ia tahu bernama _Dominator_ kepada para perampok, di sebelah kiri dan kanannya terlihat dua orang lain yang terlihat setengah berjongkok dengan dua perampok lain yang terlihat tak sadarkan diri di depan keduanya.

Melihat kejadian itu, salah satu perampok yang berada di pintu belakang langsung mengacungkan senjatanya dan bersiap menembak sang inspektur, sebelum pergerakannya terhenti ketika menyadari keberadaan seseorang di belakangnya. "Otto~, aku tidak akan melakukan itu jika aku jadi dirimu, Tuan Perampok." ucap Takao sambil menempelkan ujung _Dominator_-nya tepat di bagian belakang kepala sang perampok.

Dari belakngnya Kiyoshi muncul sambil berlari kearah salah seorang perampok yang berdiri di depan meja resepsionis dengan _Dominator_ yang sudah ia arahkan pada perampok itu. Tanpa ada perlawanan yang berarti, Kiyoshi berhasil mengamankan satu perampok dan berjalan mundur mendekati Takao yang kini tengah memasangkan borgol pada perampok yang berhasil ia tangkap tadi.

"Menyerahlah, tempat ini sudah kami kepung. Tidak ada lagi jalan keluar untuk kalian." Ucap Hyuuga tegas sambil melangkah kedepan dan berhenti tepat di depan para sandera. Kedua orang yang tadi berada di kiri dan kanannya kini tengah mengamankan kedua perampok lain yang berdiri tak jauh dari para sandera.

"Hah ha ha Ha Ha HA HA…" Terdengar suara tawa yang semakin lama semakin keras dari seorang perampok yang berdiri di belakang meja rasepsionis. "Menyerah? Kau pikir kami akan menyerah semudah itu pada kalian para boneka Sybil?!" Ucapnya setengah berteriak.

"Saya sarankan anda segera menyerah, Tuan Perampok." Ucap seseorang yang entah sejak kapan berada disamping tubuh sang perampok sambil mengacungkan _Dominator_ tepat ke arah wajah perampok tadi. Manik biru lembutnya menatap lurus pada rekan-rekannya sebelum berbalik menatap wajah kaget sang perampok. "Karena rekan-rekan saya tidak akan segan menggunakan kekerasan." Lanjutnya dengan nada datar yang entah kenapa terdengar seperti ancaman ditelinga sang perampok.

"Hah, kalian pikir dengan begini kalian sudah menang? Jangan senang dulu, pesta baru saja dimulai." Segera setelah ucapan sang perampok tadi berakhir, terdengar suara ledakan dari arah pintu masuk yang diiringi dengan runtuhnya atap di sekitar pintu hingga akhirnya reruntuhan atap itu menghalangi salah satu akses keluar tersebut.

Teriakan dan tangisan histeris mulai terdengar dari para sandera yang melihat kejadian itu. "Lihat? Itu baru menu pembuka. Kalian tahu? Ditempai ini sudah kupasang puluhan bom yang akan meledak setiap tiga menit!" Teriak sang perampok sambil mengacungkan kedua tangannya keatas, tak mempedulikan lagi Kuroko dan _Dominator_ yang mengarah padanya. "Berlarilah, kalau kalian tak ingin mati." Ucapnya sambil tertawa semakin histeris.

"Keluar…! Kiyoshi, Takao, bawa para sandera keluar lewat pintu belakang." Hyuuga memberi perintah segera setelah ledakan kedua terdengar dari dalam gedung. "Aomine, Himuro bantu mereka, prioritas utama kita adalah keselamatan para sandera!" Lanjutnya memberi perintah kepada dua orang yang kini berlari membantu para sandera keluar.

Sang perampok tadi hanya melihat dengan antusias hasil dari kerja kerasnya, "Kenapa? Kenapa kau melakukan ini semua?" sebelum sebuah suara menganggunya. Diliriknya pemuda bersurai _baby blue_ yang kini tengah menunduk dan menyembunyikan wajahnya. "Bukankah di sini juga ada teman-temanmu? Bagaimana dengan mereka?" Ucapnya setengah berbisik.

"Mereka itu bukan temanku, mereka hanya orang yang aku bayar untuk melakukan ini. Jika mereka mati disini pun, anggaplah itu sebagai resiko pekerjaan." Ucap sang perampok santai yang diberi hadiah tatapan dingin dari pemuda disebelahnya.

"Kalau begitu, apa kau juga berencana untuk mati disini?" Tanya sang inspektur baru sambil mengeratkan pengangannya pada _Dominator_ yang kini mengarah pada lantai dibawahnya.

Helaan nafas panjang terdengar dari arah sang perampok. "Yah, aku tidak sabar ingin berkumpul lagi dengan keluargaku di atas sana." Ucapnya lirih. Keheningan kini menyelimuti tempat yang terlihat telah hancur itu, sayup-sayup terdengar suara sirine dan teriakan orang-orang diluar sana. Ya, kini hanya tinggal mereka berdua yang masih setia berdiri tak bergerak diantara puing-puing bagunan itu.

"Jika itu keinginanmu, maka biarkanlah saya yang mengebulkan keinginan itu." ucap Kuroko sambil mengacungkan kembali _Dominator_-nya kepada sang perampok yang masih tak beranjak dari posisinya.

"Sebagai tanda terimakasihku, akan aku berikan satu nasihat padamu. Segeralah pindah dari negara ini jika kau ingin selamat, Anak Muda." Ucapnya tenang sambil tersenyum dibalik topengnya.

"_Koefisien kriminalnya adalah 320, mode penegakan adalah Lethal Eliminator."_ Terdengar suara dalam kepala Kuroko yang berasal dari _Dominator_ ditangannya. Sebelumnnya ia pernah diberitahu bahwa _Dominator_ adalah senjata yang dapat membaca koefisien kriminal seseorang jika diarahkan pada orang tersebut, dan jika koefisien kriminal orang tersebut melebihi anggka 300 maka dengan otomatis senjata itu akan berubah mode dari hanya sekedar melumpuhkan menjadi senjata pengeksekusi.

Menarik nafas dalam lalu memejamkan matanya. 'Tenanglah, hanya tinggal tarik pelatuknya dan semua ini akan segera berakhir.' Ucap sang Inspektur muda itu dalam hati. Tapi seberapa kerasnya pun ia mencoba, dirinya tetap tidak bisa menarik pelatuk itu, karena bagaimana pun seseorang yang didepannya ini adalah manusia, sama sepertinya. Tidak ada kah jalan lain untuk menyelamatkannya?

Genggaman seseorang pada kedua tangannya yang masih mengacungkan senjatanya itu, membangunkan Kuroko dari alam pikirannya. Pemuda bersurai _baby blue_ itu langsung menoleh ke samping kanannya ketika dirinya merasakan kehadiran seseorang disana. Manik dikromatik tajam seseorang adalah yang pertama kali menyapa indra penglihatannya setelah ia berbalik.

"Kau tidak boleh memejamkan matamu ketika menggunakan Dominator. Kau tahu itu?" Ucap pemuda misterius tadi sambil terus memgang tangannya yang masih memengang senjata –bersiap akan menembak.

Dirinya tak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari manik dikromatik menawan yang hanya berjarak beberapa centi di depannya itu. Manik yang entah mengapa dapat membekukan semua fungsi syaraf dalam tubuhnya yang kini hanya diam membeku. Manik yang membuat fingsi kerja otaknya melambat dan tak mampu lagi menerima impuls-impuls dari luar. Dirinya masih diam, bahkan ketika sang pemuda misterius itu mulai menekan pelatuk _Dominator_ menggunakan jarinya yang masih setia tertempel disana. Dirinya terus diam, bahkan ketika tubuh perampok yang ada dihadapannya mulai hancur dan hanya meninggalkan cipratan-cipratan darah di mana-mana. Dirinya hanya bisa diam, ketika sang pemuda mulai mendekatkan wajahnya dan akhirnya mendaratkan satu kecupan singkat dibibirnya pucatnya.

"Aku yakin kita akan segera bertemu lagi, _kanshikan_." Ucap sang pemuda misterius itu sebelum pergi meninggalkan Kuroko yang masih diam sambil memperhatikan punggungnya yang mulai pergi menjauh.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Hay, hay, Reika disini. . . .

So, ini adalah fic pertama kami berdua yang bertemakan 'Police Drama'. Jadi mohon kritik dan sarannya, Senpai-tachi.

Puja-san juga nitip salam, katanya "Rei-chan~. . . jangan lupa salamin buat Reader-tachi semua, ya?! Terus,,, terus doa-in saya ya, Reader-tachi?! Soalnya Rabu besok saya harus UTS lagi. . . T_T. . . Tapi tenang kali ini saya gak ngambil hiatus kok, jadi ditunggu aja kelanjutan cerita saya yang lain. . . Oke,, oke. . . *kayak ada yang nunggu aja"

Nah, segitu aja cuap-cuap dari Rei. Gomen, Rei gak jago ngomong soalnya. . . n_n

Review?


End file.
